Cupid Molly
by justanormalgirl357
Summary: Molly decides to talk to the kids to try and get them together. RonHermione and GinnyHarry. Oneshot.


A/N: This is another one shot. I happen to be in a writing facfiction mood which is rare for me. Oh well, I will use it to my advantage and write a one shot or two. When it says next scene it means it is the next scene. I have trouble getting line dividers in it. Please read and review. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I own none of J. K. Rowling's beautiful creations. Darn!

Cupid Molly

"Hermione, dear. How are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Hermione had just walked down the stairs. She had been at the Borrow for about a week so far. The rest of the family was outback practicing Quidditch.

"Quite fine. Thank you. And you?" Mrs. Weasley had been making Hermione a bit nervous lately. Perhaps it was because she liked Ron and was constantly afraid that Mrs. Weasley would know and be mad. But really, that would never happen.

"Good. I want to talk to you." She gently pushed Hermione to the couch and they sat down. Hermione bit her lip and tried to think of what she might have done that would make her want to talk. "Now you know I think of you as a daughter right?" Hermione nodded. "And that you can trust me with anything." She nodded again. "Good. Then do you mind if I ask you a little question?"

"Go ahead."

"What are your feelings on Ron?" She said it casually and Hermione didn't catch it at first.

"What do you mean?" _God, she doesn't know I like him does she? No she can't. It's not like I'm obvious or anything. Well maybe I am. Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George have been teasing me about it _she thought.

"I mean, do you have feelings for Ron other than friendship." She smiled sweetly like she already knew the answer. Hermione decided to lie even though this was Hermione and she never lies to adults.

"Er, no." It didn't sound so convincing. Mrs. Weasley saw right through it. That and had heard Hermione talking to Ginny about it the other day. Not that she was eavesdropping, mind you.

"Dear, lying is not something you are good at."

"Ok. I guess or know I do." She was defeated and besides, maybe Mrs. Weasley wouldn't mind.

"Know what?" She kept that sweet smile on her face and talked like someone who already knew the answer but wanted to hear it anyway.

"I like Ron. A lot." Mrs. Weasley looked at her as if she was supposed to say something else. "As more than a friend." Mrs. Weasley then seemed satisfied.

"I know dear." Hermione had thought so. "And what are you going to do about it?" Hermione looked at her as if she had grown an extra head. Do something about it? She wasn't going to do anything about it.

"Nothing." Mrs. Weasley sighed and shook her head softly.

"I think you shouldn't let a thing like this pass you by, especially in a time when a war is soon coming. Love is hard to find, dear. Do you love Ron?" She gazed at Hermione who slowly nodded. Mrs. Weasley smiled softly. "Good. Then you should tell him. What's the worst that could happen?"

Hermione thought and a lot of things came to mind. He could hate her, it could ruin their relationship, he could think she was mental or dumb, or he could feel the same way. Mrs. Weasley waited patiently while Hermione mentally added up the pros and cons. The con's outweighed the pros.

"OK, so I know that there seems to be a lot of things that could go wrong but remember Hermione. There are a lot of things in life that you can get and find but true love is the hardest and if you think you could have found it you should grab a hold and never let go. Now I'm not saying you and Ron would be true love but you never know. And you will never know unless you find out." She then smiled and left the room to look for her only daughter. Hermione went up to Ginny's room to think and read.

Next Scene

Mrs. Weasley walked outback and sat at the patio table watching the kids play Quidditch off in the distance. Ginny then came flying over on her broom and landed next to her.

"Hi mum!" Her face was flushed and she spoke cheerfully. "I'm getting a drink."

"Ginny, could you get me one?"

"Sure." Ginny hopped in the house to get drinks. Mrs. Weasley tried to think of how to go around approaching Ginny about her love life. Hermione had been easy. All she had to do was mention the war. If she did that with Ginny it would probably give Ginny more of a reason not to. Definitely if Mrs. Weasley was right and Ginny was still pinning for Harry. Ginny came back and sat a drink next to her mum then made to leave.

"Oh, dear. Can I talk to you for a second?" Ginny looked wistfully at the others playing Quidditch. "It won't take long."

"Ok." Ginny sat down quietly. She hopped she hadn't found out that it was her who had broke the vase beyond repair and not Fred and George as originally thought.

"Who is your hearts desire?" Ginny blushed and stuttered.

"Erm, H-Harry, but you al-already know that."

"I really think you should let him know." And with that she walked back in the house calling over her shoulder. "Thanks for the drink, dear." Ginny sat in shock then went beck to her Quidditch game but didn't do too good since she was thinking about what her mum had said.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled softly to herself in the kitchen. Sometimes the best way to get Ginny to do things like this was to bluntly say them then walk away. Poor Ginny would probably think about it for days before she would do anything about it, but usually she did something about it which was what Mrs. Weasley was going for.

Next scene

Later that night Mrs. Weasley decided it was time to talk to her youngest son. Plus Harry was in the shower so she wouldn't have to pull Ron aside. She walked up the stairs to Ron room when Hermione walked over.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Weasley." Hermione blushed a bit and looked down at the suddenly interesting carpet.

"Hi. Where are you going?"

"Ron and I were going to play a game of chess while Harry gets done." She mumbled it.

"Well, would you mind if I talk to Ron before your game. I'll come get you when we're done." Hermione nodded and skittered down the hall. Mrs. Weasley smiled and walked the rest of the way to Ron's room. She knocked and opened the door.

"Come in." Ron mumbled with his back turned as he sat up the chess board. Mrs. Weasley sat across from him. "Hi mum. What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"It was Ginny who broke the vase not me!" Mrs. Weasley smiled then frowned.

"I thought it was Fred and George." She looked sternly at Ron.

"Oh it was." He laughed nervously.

"Well, I'm not here to talk about that." Ron looked relieved which was short lived. "Would you want Hermione to go out with some other guy?" Ron looked livid.

"Who asked her? Was It Harry? Fred? George? Who!" Ron practically yelled the last word. Mrs. Weasley smirked. "I mean I don't care." He still looked worked up though.

"You better snatch her before someone else does. Say Victor Krum." Everyone knew this touched a nerve with Ron and it sure did. He started muttering under his breath and Mrs. Weasley was glad she couldn't hear what he was saying or he would have been in big trouble.

"Why should I care. It's not like I like her or anything."

"Oh, dear. It's obvious. Did you know that Harry, Ginny, and your brothers have a bet going on how long it will take for you two to get together?" Ron looked livid once again and Mrs. Weasley knew she was starting to get to him.

"What! They do?"

"Yes. I'm even in the bet." Ron stared shocked at her. "Admit it. You like her."

"Ok. I do." Ron mumbled.

"Good. Then you better tell her or someone, like Victor Krum, might take her before you." Ron looked scared for a moment after he had scowled at the mention of Krum. "Well, I'll let you and _Hermione_ play your game of chess." She then winked and walked out. Next to Harry, the hardest.

Next scene

Harry walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and walked over to Ron's room when Mrs. Weasley came out and smiled at him.

"Hi."

"Hi Harry, dear." _Well I might have well now_ she thought. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"Do you have more than platonic feelings for my daughter?" Better start easy she figured and she didn't know how to go about doing it. He blushed a bit.

"Did Ron tell you?"

"No. I guessed." She smiled sweetly at him as he looked down sadly.

"Well then yeah I do."

"You know Ginny still likes you."

"I know." This surprised her.

"Well then why don't you tell her that you do?"

"I don't want to get her more mixed up I things then she already is." _A real gentleman and definitely worthy of Ginny's heart _ran though her mind.

"Well, that's real sweet dear but don't you think she's already tied up in all of this pretty much?" Harry looked down ashamed.

"I guess."

"So what could a little happiness hurt?" He looked at her as if she just named something ingenious that he never thought of. "Look, I think you should think about it. You need happiness Harry. I worry about you." she then gave him a brief hug and walked down the hall to tell Hermione she was done talking to Ron. Harry went in pursuit of Ginny.

Next scene

Harry found Ginny sitting at the table in the kitchen. He sat next to her but she didn't even stir. She was lost in thoughts.

"Ginny." She looked up. "I want to tell you something."

"Ok." Harry then got really nervous.

"I really like you Ginny." He looked up to see her response. She smiled.

"I like you to." Harry grabbed her hand and looked down at it as he stroked her hand.

"I would love for us to be together, but I'm afraid of bringing you into all that is going on." Ginny smiled and tears came to her eyes.

"Oh, Harry. I don't care about that. I just want to be with you." She threw her arms around him and they hugged.

"I really care deeply about you." He didn't say I love you but it held the same emotional meaning for Ginny. She started crying softly. He kissed the tears away which made it all the more special.

Mrs. Weasley was peaking not eavesdropping, jeez do you really think she would do that, through the door watching this. She then left smiling to see what would happen with Ron and Hermione.

Next scene

She opened the door a crack to see Ron and Hermione playing chess. They were positioned perfectly for her. She could see each of their faces.

"So, erm, Hermione?" Ron barley said anything and his ears tinged red.

"Huh?" She was busy concentrating on her move even though it was inevitable that Ron would win. She had to put up a fight.

"Do you like anyone?" He rushed it out so it sounded like one big word but Hermione heard it all the same. Mrs. Weasley smiled and shook her head slightly.

"Sure. I like lots of people." She finally took her turn and Ron took her knight that she had just spent five minutes trying to figure out where to put. She wasn't very good at chess.

"No. I mean, do you _like_ anyone." Hermione looked up at Ron.

"Oh." This was her chance. She shouldn't let it run away like Mrs. Weasley said. Plus he brought it up not her. She could just say yes Ron I like you but it wasn't that easy.

"Yes." Now it was his turn to say-

"Oh." There was a long silence where Ron took five of her pieces. "Who?"

"Um…" She couldn't say it. Not until she was sure he wouldn't look at her in disgust. "Who do you like?"

"I'm not telling you." Ron said that really fast. Hermione rolled her eyes as did Mrs. Weasley.

"Then why should I tell you?"

"Um…How about we say it at the same time?" Hermione grimaced. She had thought she was going to get away without saying anything.

"I guess so."

"Ok. On the count of three." Hermione smiled despite her slight problem. They sounded like a bunch of little kids even though she was sixteen.

"One."

"Two." Ron gulped as he said it.

"Three." Hermione said

"You." They both said at the same time. They looked at each other then smiled.

Mrs. Weasley decided to give them some privacy.

Next scene

Mrs. Weasley walked into the living room smiling.

"What were you doing?" Her husband asked.

"Oh, playing cupid and I won the bet."

"Oh, you know you shouldn't mess in their love lives." Mr. Weasley kissed his wife on the head.

"I know" She sighed "but they need something to look forward to with everything else that's going on in their lives."


End file.
